Eyes of the Angel
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: When day starts we never know how it ends. But one thing's sure- wherever you go it'll hunt you forever. One day, one secret. One moment, one chance. If you loose it, you'll die. Plain and simple just like were they lifes. TBC *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes of the Angel.**

**Chapter 1- Hiding from sun.**

The Miami sun was shining brightly as always. Day seemed started good enough. Jane took out her sunglasses and left her condo.

She was so glad she didn't live too high, heights always made her bit dizzy and frightened. Just as much as her brother, who's fear from heights was even stronger.

Jane heard about her brother's promotion while ago. He wasn't police officer anymore, now he was CSI. It was long time since she saw him last time and now Jane wanted to finally see him, after all these years.

Since her car was broken and absolutely useless, she chose her bicycle. So she drove to "all so mighty" MDPD Crime Lab.

Somehow visiting her brother wasn't her only reason to go there. It was also her sister who was working at same place. They lost their contact years ago when horrible accident almost took their lifes. Since then Jane has lack of any direct information about her siblings, only few articles on newspapers.

Lost in her thoughts, Jane almost didn't notice she's already reached building's parking lot. But when she looked around something caught her eye. Jane stopped. Movement and quiet gasp came from darkest corner far from where she stood. Finally she noticed a shadow behind huge MDPD issued Hummer. A figure of someone, hidden from unwanted looks. Jane shifted into more comfortable position and used her amazing ability to see things very far away.

Jane zoomed her sight, usually so useful and also so unique ability, and saw a young man leaning against wall and coughing obviously painful. Jane hopped off of her bike and moved closer. It looked pretty suspicious to her. So she pushed her bike and went forward. Now she could see this poor guy better. And suddenly she recognised young man. 'It's not possible, it can't be,' she thought when approached right by his side.

But no matter how surprisingly that was, man who looked so bad and obviously suffered, was none other than her dear brother. Her eyes widened at the same moment she took a better look at her brother's face. All she could see was bruises and cuts all over his face and lot of blood still flowing down his face from deep cut on his temple. His skin was pale and he was terribly shaking. Also barely standing which was bad sign.

"Hey brother," she put arm on his shoulder, making him jump. "I thought you'd call me someday to let me know you're ok, but you still refused to do that, and now, look at you, I'm here right in front of you looking at you and seeing how terrible you look."

"Jesus, you sacred the hell outta me!" he clutched his fists, "And since when you're my babysitter?"

Jane sighed heavily. "Look, brother, Dean's still somewhere, haunting for us. Have you any idea? Did you ever thought what's goin on or what's next? Of course not!"

"Look, for me it's past. I have my own life here, job even some friends. I'm barely out of trouble and still all this haunting me. I want rest. I'm so tired of all this shit fallin on my head. You want me to go through it all over again? No way, i'm not gonna let that happen, not again. Damn you, i barely got my job back for the second time. Don't do this, please."

"Oh, boy. Gee i know, i know, but the thing is, it's different than you thought. You see, it's not only me involved, you and Michelle also were involved. We all. And Dean's still after us." Jane closed her eyes and sighed again. "But now i'd like to hear your story."

"Oh, yeah, well..." he sighed, "Bad day, i guess." he watched her sister's face and sighed, this time it was more obvious that he barely could breathe. "Oh, just one idiot tried to ruin my crime scene and fool around with law. I had to teach him. Are we done talking?"

"Not at all. I can see you're not tellin me all."

He took a deep breath slightly wincing.

"Alright, alright. Damn! Ok. At crime scene, i noticed something odd and went to check out. Then was that sound and suddenly i was out. I guess somebody knocked me out. But it was for a long time according to my watch."

"When?" Although it was one word, it told enough.

"About two days ago. I didn't see anybody. But when i woke up i was alone, so i decided to get back to lab and start doin something. On my way back my car was hit and last thing i remember was how i spun and whirled around until came that tree. When i woke up it was dark already and my radio was broken. I couldn't call for help so i decided to go. And, literally minutes before you sacred me as hell, i just arrived."

Jane couldn't speak. 'He just arrived from hell, just as many times before,' she thought.

"And now please let me go home, i'm dead tired and don't feel so good. This fucking parking lot makes me crazy."

"Now that's a miracle. Gosh you went all that way down here? Jesus i don't know what to say." Jane was left speechless and powerless.

But she also knew he wouldn't last long without help.

Of course he wanted home, knowing Ryan, he'd rather go home to sleep at least few days instead of visiting doctor.

"Oh, my. Would you leave me alone, please? I said i don't need babysitter, just shower and bed."

"Of course you wish that. Keep dreaming, you need hospital first. And stop tellin me all those bull shit. Besides i've heard you guys here have somebody great at healing injured ones." Jane smirked.

She missed Ryan's stubbornnes and constant hero-acting. Luckily Jane still had huge power over this lonesome soul. And with that same old smirk over her face she dragged Ryan inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Memories and secrets.**

Sitting on cold metal table wasn't appealing feeling. It was rising unwilling thoughts. Whole life was passing though eyes. It was true. Nobody wants to end life on this table. And nor did Jane. Although she's been close enough, too much, too close, too many times. But luckily still far enough. And that was good.

Finally a voice, coming from behind, brought her out of thoughts, making her jump slightly.

"Hello, Jane." A voice, she still remembered with horror, echoed through her head.

"I thought you left. But i see you're here. You never left, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well i can ask you same. But as you can see, i am here, and to answer your question, yeah i've never left."

Slowly her blood turned cold. Memory of this person froze her and never left her even in sleep.

"So you're tellin me you never left? Funny. But well, just so to say, i did same?"

Alarm bells was ringing in her head making her mind compelety freeze.

"So then where you were all this time, all these years? I thought Miami isn't that big."

"Ah, you know me. I can hide. Anywhere i want, better than you can imagine."

Smirk on his lips grew bigger. Smirk of horror imprinted in her worst nightmares.

Jane always has been so brave and strong. But not this time. Her strenght was fading fast.

Finally, sudden noise of footsteps and voices brake in their surroundings.

For the second time Jane was brought out of her own thoughts, but this time she felt relieved.

Luckily the uninvited visitor decided to leave.

And with this huge smirk on his face he turned and left the room, leaving young girl sacred but relieved at the same time.

She took a deep steady breath and turned to other side, from where came voices and footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Truth to be told.**

''Sometimes even the most dedicating feeling could lead all the brightest chances in completely different way.''

''The most appealing feeling wouldn't let in before the worst has happened.''

Jane has learnt by heart some of the old truth's but only this time she felt relieved.

Although, could it be different?

The morning after dark usually left this sinking feeling ling enough for regrets wash over, but still is this only hope for them?

Or could it be completely other way?

Jane never wanted this to come, not even after she lost her friends and family, not again, not ever. But fate never listens our prayers.

Everytime Jane looked at her arm or rised it she could remember 'that day' about ten years ago.

Huffing slightly she pulled up from her seat and went to the window. She never got tired of this view outside. Partly that was the reason why she never left. Because of this ever present sunset she was always here.

There was only slightest chance of being left alone now, but this feeling of loneliness always kept its pace along with the girl.

A very tiny movement behind her back led her out of her thoughts. Again. But it was only Ryan who stirred in sleep.

Jane was so worried when she first saw her brother today, hurt, tormented.

Luckily they made to Alexx in time and she managed to help him before he lost his power and broke down.

Ryan always has been one of those who never shows his emotions. And this of course wasn't any exception.

Crashing itself left some damage but also there was some old scars both in his body and mind which reminded of all his hard moments in past.

Alexx of course was pretty suspicious but Jane managed to guide her through without much details.

Somehow there was only part which Jane knew about Ryan has been through. But he made sure this was completely forbidden topic for discussion.

Right now he looked so peaceful, bandages around his head and arm making him look so tiny and weak. But it was just now. Few hours ago it was huge fight to get him sleep. And now he was ahead of a long healing journey.

But he suffered mental scars too which didn't allow him sleep. Not only for him but for Jane too.

She knew about his injuries and it made uneasy feeling rising up her throat and thigthened her chest.

She also heard about his collapsing series and everything about his neverending headaches. Also there was some panic attacks involved.

But somehow she felt used to all this stuff when it happened for the first time. But somehow this time was still different.

For a long time Jane was hiding from them, still keeping memories alive, but all she managed was drownig into misery deep enough for being lost for world.

Main reason was try to escape from one person she dreaded to see again but after some time fear suspended and she almost forgot about him.

But somehow the most scary thing happened to be here, around, near her, almost like he was still haunting her even after all these years.

Althogh it all happened long time ago most of horrible memories still lingered deep in her mind leaving nightmares hunting her. But as it always happens whe you start to get over something bad in your life it always turns back to you and keeps haunting.

This time he was closer than she thought he could get. And it scared her. Eventhough they were at lab with all cops running by he got there withot hesitation. It meant only two things. He worked here or he knew somebody who works here. And this wasn't a joke, it was pure reality which scared the most.

Suddenly the door opened and familiar face showed up.

''Hey, my warrior princess! Oh sorry did I interrupt something?''

''Damn! you know how to surprise people.'' Janew smiled. ''Come in for god sakes and stoplook like you're guilty.''

With a huge grin Stella popped in. ''So, whether you really got bored or something kicked your ass to get you show up here, huh?''

''Oh, gee, you haven't changes, have you?'' She laughed. ''But seriously I came here for other reasons.''

''And would you tell me about it?''

''Well it's bit complicated but I promise you'll know about it one day.'' Jane smiled at her friend.

''But the other reason was something I think will hunt me forever.''

''Oh I do hope he will stop this haunting one day.'' Stella added quite worried. ''You see it's somethink we should get done once and for all.''

''Yes we do. And that's what I'm gonna do when all Ryan thing will be over.''

Eventhough Jane realised it won't be that easy she knew Ryan will get out of this misery once.

Although Alexx already saw what damage has been done to her brother.

But only Jane knew what to do this time and it left Alexx wondering about it more thane ever.

But when Jane once told little bit of truth she realised there was nothing to do. At least right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Morning after dark.**

Somehow, unnoticable the sun has gotten up at sky again. And it meant only one thing, it was morning already.

A shy ray of sunlight beamed on Jane's face, making her wince. She stirred in sleep, slowly waking up.

Meanwhile in Lab's breakroom, where some people were gathered, a chattering went on fully. Most ot DNA and Trace lab rats were making big discussion mostly about what has happened to their favorite CSI. The all talking seemed quite massive but it was well seen they really cared about their youngest coworker. And that definately was very good thing considering other CSI's actions towards youngest.

But only one person standed away. It was one of the newbies in Miami Lab. She started here quite recently and soon was one of the best Lab stuff. But there was something they didn't know about. Michelle wasn't newbie, she was fully educated CSI and investigator. It was her best kept secret ever and since this secret was her only goal at Lab she considered herself as the best CSI ever. Michelle knew her secret was very important to their lifes and some very old happenings in the past.

She looked outof window thinking over her plan and what she should do next. It all happened so many years ago and finally she was almost over her past and everything what has happened. She only hoped her sister will forgive her.

Somehow her sister's arrival annoyed her bit because it made her worried way too much.

Tears silently fell down her cheeks shining in sunlight.

''I know it's hard Mich, but you need to be strong. For Ryan and even for Jane. It means nothing if she says she don't need anybody o rshev claims to be ok.I know she isn't, and you know it as well. You still haven't get over it and you need your sister and brother and they need you.''

Mich said nothing but nodded.

''Hey sis stop doing it, ok? They don't need to see you like this. It hurt them once to see you suffering besides they suffered too.''

Michelle heavily sighed and turned to person who spoke to her.

''I hope you do realise it's already too late, don't you?''

''Never is too late, never. And you as a good CSI and person perfectly know that.''

Demanding tone in her voice made her rethink over her decision and further plan.

''Annie please don't do this. Once you saved me but it doesn't mean you have to do this everytime. But I cdan promise you one thing I won't leave my family.''

Michelle knew she had to forgive her sis and help her get rid of some old deamons running around city.

''Ok I will do what you want but don't make yourself too comfortable.''

Annie smiled brightly and nodded. She knew what all this meant to their family. It was just beginning but she knew by heart that this will be a brand new start to their lives. And somehow she believed once and for all their past deamons will be defeated and will stay where it should be rather than following them all way down.

''Good to hear that.'' She said, and at the moment Michelle turned back to window, disappeared.

''Hey girl! Rise and shine!'' Cheery voice broke into Jane's hearing, making her dreams wash away. She opened her eyes but instantly shut them frorm overly bright light shining in her face.

''Damn! Are you always so tended to wake people up at most unappealing time of day?'' Jane growled angrily.

''Of course honey.'' Stella grinned. ''But you're the lucky one here today. Last time, when I decided sleeping while working was bad thing person on breakroom's couch, almost died, so I assure that sleeping at work isn't that good.''

''Oh you definately didn't woke up H, did you?''

''Mmh nah it was Ryan. Though it still wasn't nice.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well he was very unhappy and even scared the hell out of me. I'm tellin you that was nasty.''

''Hey hey tell me! I demand youy to tell me the truth!'' Jane tried to bit shake her friend so she wouldn't be so reluctant at telling all details.

''Well you know how I wake peopleup. So you can easily imagine what happened.''

''Did happened what I'm thinking you did and what could happen?'''

''Probably. And I'm so sorry about it, I didn't know he's so jumpy.''

''He's not jumpy just his health isn't the best. No that day not now.''

''Oh god I'm so sorry.''

''Well there's nothing much we can do right now anyways so you can tell him all this later.''

''Ok I'try not wake him up next time, that would be better for his health.''

Both girls smiled and Stella helped Jane to gather hre stuff and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Living through a fantasy.**

He was sitting in front of a car. His car. Yellow with black stripes, Camaro, his favorite car, almost new. But it just looked new. Actually it wasn't. He once found it and restored.

There was crowd around, they were yelling something. He rolled closer to one black guy who started accept money for any bets put on next race.

Although this wasn't anything new he still could feel some uneasiness in his chest. He knew he should listen to his gut feeling cause previous time when he felt it he woke up at hospital. This time there was only hope it won't happen again.

Now the black guy came to his race car with a huge smile on his face, But money and papers was ready, ten thousand in cash. He gave money to big bloke who took it away still smiling.

The time has come. Moment He wanted to feel again since departure from hospital weeks ago.

He looked at his opponents with evil grin. This time He won't loose, at least that was his very wish he wanted to make real.

They took places and waited for start .

It came. And race begun.

The speed was lethal, just like everything else in this sport. Track. It was difficult but all they needed was to foollow GPS and ride as fast as they could. They always had to try survive the ride in deadly speed.

For some reason or another few blokes crashed.

Then the feelingt returned. More intensive. Few minutes there was pure drifting through city traffic, trying not crash into regular vehicles.

Somehow he managed to pull through. Untill.

BLOW!

Light, bright and hurting. Noise, unbearable. Almost. Voices, disturbing. Constant beeping, annoying. pain, agonising. Darkness, welcomed.

Silence. Frightening. He stood on theedge of the cliff.

''Why this always has to be so soothing?'' he asked himself. His hands were shaking badly as he was on verge of panic attack. Albeit nobody wsa there to help.

''Does he ever needed any help?'' the thought escaped. But he didn't give a damn about his thoughts, pure ignorance was eating him along with hate flashing through him everytime he came into a view of his collegues.

But now facing his fear and waiting for collapse was his only escape.

Was it really like that?

But it was already too late. So he moved an inch closer to edge and made himself free..

Wind: soothing. Rain: wished. Smell: welcomed. Feeling of sand under his body warmed his pained, tired and bruised body. Comfortable sense of calm flew over him like a blanket making his surroundings disappear.

Inhaling freshness of woods made him feel like he was in paradise.

''Am I dead? But can't be, could it?''

Sudden thought washed into his empty mind. Somewhere around birds were chirping loudly enough to scowl. Some sounds seemed deafening for his ears but he had no idea why.

Suddenly there wasan owl above his head. Ground was so soft and it felt too good. And smell of the air so calming. He took a very deep breath surprised that he could even do it without ny pain or something of his usual problems. Instead he felt incredibly good and it made him smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Days of our Lives**

''Hey, Stell, have you seen Wolfe boy today today?'' Annabelle asked not moving in her seat.

''Well not really. Wanted to kick his ass?''

''Stella!'' Annabelle yelped. ''I'm not monster like you. Just H asked me and when I said I don't know where he is his face changed.'' she stopped and looked her friend.

Stella looked up from her computer and frowned.. ''Should we call Jane?''

Anna looked away, then turned back and both sighed/

''Ok Nat, what have you found?'' jane stepped out of her car.

''Well, looks like some kind of fiber and bullet casings from 9mm/''

''Nothing unusual.'' Jane sighed and looked around trying to find anything out of order.. She walked arond the old barn holding her camera ready. There wasn't anything that could lok like an evidence of a crime. Truth to be told, the case didn't look difficult. Just a crashed car, partially stucked in the wall of the old barn. Everything around looked pretty much abandoned and so empty. Empty by any means. Emty as was her life. If there weren't her sisters she wouldn't be able to live.

''Jane, look!'' Suddenly Nat's voice echoed through Jane's thoughts.

''What?'' she snapped out of her thoughts just in time to turn towards Natalia.

''This.'' she said giving Jane a watch.

''Oh my god!'' Jane gasped recognising the watch. ''It's Ryan's! But how?''

''I don't know Jay.'' Nat's eyes wide open, her face stricken by shock.

Jane looked around. There was nothing. This place was empty. But then something caught her eye.

''Nat, over there'' she pointed to fresh tyre marks.

''Two cars.'' Nat stated following second set ofn tyre marks.

''Wait Jay! What are you trying to tell?'' Natalia rushed after her friend.

But Jane just kept walking towards the trees where the trail led. She felt so scared and barely could control herself. As closer she moved the stronger fear became. Now she was nearly running towards the place where she asaw broken trees and bushes. There was obvious evidence of a car crash, bake marks, or what they look like.

''Jane, wait!'' called Natalia, finally reaching Jane.

''Nat!'' she whispered and stopped abruptly, nearly making Nat ran into her. ''It's he…'' her voice trembled.

''Who?'' Nat barely made out when she noticed the yellow car door sticking out of bushes. She recalled Jane mentioning something about certain similar car while ago.

''It can't be…'' she whispered finally seeing the wrecked up car. ''Oh my god…''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Angel **

A sound. Really nice sound of a early morning birds broke into his depth of the darkness. It was consuming and overwhelmingly pushing huim out of his reverie.

Suddenly onne bird took its courage and chirped so loud that it's sound made Ryan jump. But the surprise, shock didn't last for long. At the moment the darkness was gone Ryan hissed in pain which shot throgh his body making him wince.

It took a moment to realise that he was infact lying scatered criss-cross somewhere in his car. After a rather painful glance around it was clearly stated he was struked to the seat with seatbelt and that he was practically hanging head-first upside-down in his somewhat flipped around car. ''Oh, great, tghat's what I needed..'' he growled through gritted teeth.

Despite the pain he decided to try outfreeing himself because being upside-down waasn't his favorite posture and definitely it wasn't comfortable let out how paifnul it was.

But moving wasn't better idea either. Though it helped detect some of his injuries.

It was clear that som eof his were broken, he definitely had some head injury and now he found out that his ankle probably was broken too/

He felt completely helpless… (…)

''Come on Wolfie boy, don't be such a wheenie, here. Aren't ya supposed to be somwhere far away in some better place?'' a voice, from a pst uddenly errupted his tries to get out of the car/

''You're not real! You're dead! You're just a god damn memory!'' he breathed ''Leave!'' he yelped desperately/

''Oh, you're so sure about that, aren't ya?'' yhe voice teased/

''Of course I am. You're dead for heavensakes! How could I not be fucking sure?'' Ryan was compeletely confused by now.

But the question was answered when he faced a figure. A figure that belonged to a person who died long time ago. But still he was compeletly sure he's hallucinating. It just couldn't be for real.

''You're dead. you're not real.'' he kept whispering.

''And what makes you so sure about that? Because you what? Realyy, what makes you to believe I'm dead?''

''You… You… You died. I saw '' he gasped.

''Of course you did. Gosh you're so pathetic!'' girl exclaimed throwong her arms up, ''But dammit, of course you saw! I died in front of your eyes because you killed me! You fucking killed me! You stobborn idiot! You're too stupid for yourself…''

All blood soaked from his face, his heart, every part of his body. he suddenkly felt so emmpty. So empty and alone.

''Hello! You hear me? I'm talking to you!''

This girl. Gabrielle. He tried to forget her, all these long years he tried to block this memory from returning. Just wipe itr out of his mind. ''Leave me alone!'' he suddenly yelled, memories flushed through his head..

''No! I won't leave! I want answers!'' She yelled back at him.

''Why? Why now? Why you just don't leave me alone. Just leave.'' he pleaded for an answer.

''Oh, the golden boy don't remember? Then try harder!''

Gaby. The always smiling, funny girl with dark, long and curly hair. The deep green eyes always sparkling with joy…

''I can't. I… '' Ryan's voice trailed as a mkemory of that day came back to his mind with such force as the memory of pain slammed into his chest witgh a great force.

Blood. Lot of blood. On his hands. Everywhere and around on the ground. on her…

''You what? Can't? No of course you can, you just don't try enough. you don't want to try. ''

It was truth. He didn't try. He didn't want to try. It was too much for him get over that.

But why? Even he didn't know why .All his life he was trying to hide and now, when he hid away so well that even he couldn't find himself, he didn't know anymore.

He'd built up all these walls and put up his best masks. And now he didn't know why. What for? Had he even asked himself why he was doing what he was doing, and what for.

''Ryan, just tell me why you killed me that day…'' her voice trailed and suddenly she was gone. gone just like then…

''Nat, look here, he's inside the car! Call 911!'' Jane called out while trying to reach car's door..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The thing about angel.**

'' Ryan!'' Jane called finally seeing him strapped to seat.

'' Jane, I called help, they are on the way. What is with him?'' Nat rushed to her friend's side.

''We need to get him out. I don't see anything too dangerous.''

''Wait. How can you know that? There could be injuries we can't see from outside.''

''Nat, I know what the heck I'm talking about!'' she lashed out sounding bit too harsh than expected.

Natalia just sighed and nodded moving closer to the car.

Sirens were blowing miles away.

''Just be ok'', Jane begged hearing that help was coming.

The door were stucked and Jane couldn't open them. And then it happened. Something that never happened. Never since... since that one time many years knew that, if she let that happen again, Dean will be after her again. And this time not only her. But she couldn't stop that. Or could she?

''Jane? Are you alright?'' Nat's voice flushed away her thoughts and immediately she regretted that.

''Nat, please go, you have to show medic's where we are.''

"But...''

''Now, Nat!'' Jane stopped Natalia from finishing. She could hear them coming closer. ''Nat just go.'' She pushed hoping that she'll get the hint.

''Ah... Ok. I'm going.'' Still doubting why so suddenly Jane wanted her to leave she nodded and left.

Jane watched as Natalia left and turned back to the cari n front of her. She could feel feel the prickling feeling in her hands and she knew that the process has started. She felt the power forming inside her body and there was only one option left. Concentration. So allshe could do was focus on her hands to finish what she has to.

Suddenly Natalia's phone started to ring. She looked at caller's ID. It was Anna.

''Yup.''

''Nat! Bloody hell, where and what the hell's up?''

''Um... Something's happened. Don't worry I'll be back ASAP.''

''And Jane?'' Anna's voice made Nat flinch.

''She... She...'' Nat couldn't finish.

''Cut!'' Ann called stopping Natalia ''What happened? And don't try to lie. I'll know.''

''Ok. At crime scene we found crashed car and two different tyre marks. There was other car. In the bushes. Also crashed.'' she stopped for a second. ''The second car... It was Ryan's...''

''What? No.. It can't be...'' Ann's voice trailed and she hung up, leaving Nat confused.

''Yo! Mich, wake up!''

''What?'' Michelle snapped looking up at the person who dared to disturb her. ''Oh it's you.'' Seeing Stella she disappointedly dropped her head on the table and pretended to be sleeping again.

''Come on girl! Move your ass up!'' She persisted.

Suddenly the door of the Break Room shot open.''Guys good that you're here. Something's happened. It's Ryan. Doesn't look good.''

''Ann wait. Slow down and say that again.'' Michelle called, her head still on her folded arms, like sleeping.

''Don't listen to her. She's sleeping..'' Stella rushed to speak before Michelle.

''Come on girls, ypou still don't get it? It's about Ryan. Somethingg's happened. And I can't reach Jane.''

There was complete silence for a while until a sudden rush outside caught Stella's eye and she moved towards glass wall. She saw Eric and Calleigh passing by pretty fast. They looked different and definately on hurry.

''Girls, I think ew should go out and find out why there's suddenly a rush.'' Stella stated still looking through glass wall.

''What?'' suddenly Annabelle raised her head up from the table and looked out.

''Wake up lazy bum!'' Stella called and turned to her friend.

''Ha ha, very funny.'' Michelle yawned and stretched. ''Now what's the hurry?''

''I already said hte people outside looks like they're on hurry. Besides Ann said something's up. Are you deaf too?'' Stella snapped. She knew that it wasn't quite a good thing but couldn't do anything to stop herself.

''Sorry to disappoint, but in case you've forgotten indeed I am and I can't do anything to change that.'' This time Michelle really got angry and stood shooting very icy glare at Stella and left the room.

''Don't mind her. She's still bit mad at your brother You know that.''

''I guess. But I really wish she could get over one day. But that's not reason to yell at me like that.''

''I know but you know her, she's still not over that incident with Ryan and you basically hurt her feelings mentioning deafness.''

''Oh shoot. I didn't thought about that.'' Stella apologetically looked the way Michelle went.

''I know. But there's something more you probably don't know.''

''What kind of thing?'' It started to wor ry Stella.

''It's Ryan's fault Mich can't hear anymore and why she can't forgive Jane for leaving us.''


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Perfect lies.**

Michelle stood outside the Break Room hidden behind the corner. She couldn't stay there much longer. All these memories started to flash through her mind making her annoyed.

She kept staring htrough lab's glass walls. Suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder startling Michelle.

''I'm sorry. Didn't want to startle you.''

''Oh my god Maris! What are you doing here?'' Michelle was so surprised to see the girl she hasn't seen for years.

'' Well I'm glad to see you too, although didn't expect you to be here. I thought Ryan works here.''

''I can imagine what you think but for more surprise to you- I actually work here too.'' Michelle simply said fully knowing how her friend feels. ''And yes, Ryan woks here as well.''

''No shit. Really? And you haven't killed him yet?''

''You're so wicked. I didn't even plan on killing him. Besides it might be more Stella's job more than mine.

''Nah , just cant' believe it.'' Marissa looked around the Lab obviously remembering why she was there first place. ''So, the others are here too?'' She asked wanting to make the moment longer.

''More or less.''

''What does that mean?'' Marissa suddenly felt puzzled.

''Not all of us. Just Ann, Stella, Ry, Jane and me.''

''And where are the rest of gang?''

''Well... I don't know if you've heard what happened decade ago but...'' she drew a deep breath. ''The twins happened to be in a worng place at a wrong time. And with the wrong people.'' Michelle turned away unconsciously touching her hair stuffed behind her deaf ear.

''Oh my god. I'm sorry. Can we go somewhere and talk? If you don't mind''

''Well I left the buggers anyways so I guess we can. I think I know a really good place for that.'' Finally a shadow of a smile brightened her features.

And grabbing her friend by her arm Michelle led them away from hallway up to the roof, only place in whole building where people could handle private talk.

It took a while for Mich to tell whole story, at least tha part she knew. She also told the story nobody except her knew.

''It was very good day, bright and sunny. Until I came across Ryan and one of his bad habits.''

''And then the sky fell down...'' Mari added, ''Sorry keep on.''

''He was drunk. I mean, in the morning and already holding a bottle So insane.'' She moved her arms up and down again, looked around, like trying to avoid the memory train.''I felt something that day. The feeling of something bad. I've felt that before, on _that day._'' Her voice trembled a bit. ''And I tried to stay away for the day. But I couldn't escape. He showed up on the beach where I was hiding. The sun was setting already si it started to become dark.'' Mich stopped again, unconsciously touching her left ear uner hair. ''We argued for a moment and then he started to push me to go. But I resistrd and hit him. It was bad thing to do even with my fighting skills. The next thing I felt was blow to my face and pain to my left side of my head...'' her voice trailed and tears stearted to fall down her cheeks.

''Oh girl, I didn't know anything about that.'' Marissa hugged her freind tightly and held her.

**A/N: There are few more chapters to go. Don't worry I will post. I don't have computer and library is closed for now. Maybe next month if they'll be done rennovaiton.**

**And please R&R!**

**Reviews are very needed for my starved muse...**


End file.
